The Magic of Silly String Three: Carl and Russell
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: When Carl is laid up in bed, what will Russell do to get the old man feeling happy again?


**Hello there! Welcome to my third installment of 'The Magic of Silly String'. Let me explain why this is based on Silly String. I was at a party weeks ago and we had silly string and everyone had so much fun spraying it at everyone. I got to thinking how funny it would be to write a story about different Disney characters using silly string on each other****. So far I've written ones for Finding Nemo and Bolt, now it's time to write one for UP. This goes out to Ronnie343, who suggested that I write one for UP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own UP**

* * *

><p>Today was not a good day for Carl Fredricksen. He was supposed to take Russell to one of his Wilderness Explorer meetings, but Carl's weak hip has him confined to bed for the rest of today. When he called Russell up and heard the boy's disappointed tone, Carl's heart melted. He was looking forward to the meeting almost as much as Russell was, and he hated disappointing the boy like this.<p>

He grunted and tried sitting up straighter but as soon as he felt a sharp pain in his side, he gave up and lied back down. Carl was slightly annoyed with his old and withering body. If only he was young again, then he could run and leap around with Russell all day. Not that he was complaining, mind you. He wouldn't trade those long and happy years with Ellie for anything.

Footsteps could be heard running up the stairs. Russell must be done with hi meeting and now as coming to tell Carl all about it.

Sure enough, the door burst open and the young boy walked in with a toothy grin, "Hi ya, Mr. Fredricksen! How are you feeling today?"

Carl chuckled, "I've definitely had better days. I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it today."

Russell shrugged, "No worries, sir… besides I've got a surprise that is going to cheer you up?"

"Oh really? And what is that?"

Russell whisked off his huge backpack and dug through one of the pockets. His eyes finally lit up when he found what he was looking for.

"Ah ha, here it is!"

Russell pulled out a small can and showed it to Carl. Carl took the can and squinted at the small lettering. The can read 'Silly String in a Can'.

"Silly string?" Carl spoke, "What is that? How can string be silly?"

Russell laughed, "We had a small party after the meeting, and one of the kids brought dozens of these cans. I was a little sad when you didn't come, so someone came up to me and… well, sprayed this stuff all over me. I suddenly felt happy and… silly."

"Oh… so how does it work?"

Russell took the can and shook it up, "First you shake it, you pop the lid, then you point and then… you spray!"

Russell hit the button and blue string came shooting out and unto Carl's glasses. Carl let out a surprised noise and started getting all worked up,

"Russell are you crazy? You never EVER surprise an old and fragile man! Especially with this… goop."

Russell frowned, "It's not goop, it's silly string! And it must be broken because it hasn't made you happy yet. Maybe if I…"

While Carl was cleaning off his glasses, Russell began to randomly point and spray all over the room. There was smelly blue string covering the bed and the walls.

As soon as Carl put his glasses back on, he soon regretted it,

"What the-? Russell just look at what you've done! This room is a mess!"

Russell ignored the old mans lecture and pointed the string once again at the old man. This time Carl put his hands up to block the string from his eyes. Instead he felt the string stick to his arm.

"Russell stop it!"

Russell pouted, "Aw come on, Mr. Fredricksen it's a lot of fun!"

"Okay really? Give the can and let me take a look."

"Um… okay?"

As soon as Russell handed the can over to Carl, the old man took this chance to turn the tables on Russell. He pointed the can at the young boy and sprayed him in the face.

"Arrrgh!" Russell cried out,

Carl laughed, "Doesn't feel nice when it's happening to you, huh? Ha ha!"

Soon the can just started spiting out air. Russell grabbed the can from Carl and sighed,

"Aw man, it's all empty."

Carl sat back in bed and relaxed, "Well I'm glad that's over with. Now, Russell you get to clean this mess up?"

"Huh? Why just me? You sprayed it too!"

"I know… but my target was just you. All of the string I sprayed is stuck to your hair, shirt and pants."

Russell giggled, "Oh right… okay, sir I'll clean up the mess."

Russell went to run to the door to go downstairs and grab some trash bags, when Carl called out,

"Hey uh, Russell?"

The young boy turned and raised an eyebrow, "Yes…?"

Carl smiled at him, "Thanks for making me happy again."

"And silly?"

"Okay, okay… happy and silly."

"Anytime, Mr. Fredricksen!"

As the boy ran downstairs, Carl sat back in the bed. A sly smile creeped over the old mans face. Russell seemed to have forgotten that he had more then one can of silly sting in that bag. Now that can is in the hands of Carl Fredricksen, and he aims to use it when Russell comes back up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee hee... Russell's gonna have a surprise when he comes back upstairs. Okay if anyone has any suggestions on who else I should write 'The Magic of Silly String' about, please let me know. I'm going to write a Tangled one and quite possibly a Phineas and Ferb one. But suggestions will still be helpful. Review please and thanks for reading! XD<strong>


End file.
